Template talk:Weapons/BF3
Javelin? Could we all get a reliable source stating that? I mean, choppers getting shot down in cutscenes is one thing, getting it in game is another one. Th3 razor 17:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't see any Javelin anywhere... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:58, May 22, 2011 (UTC) And now a Type 88? I mean, it could be, but I'm not believing anything until I see some sources. Now, I might just be out of track with everything, but we can't believe everything they say on fansites. Th3 razor 18:08, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :That, on the other hand, is quite true! Feel free to read the latest Battlefield Blog post. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Yeah, I did my research just the other day. Apparently, UK's getting some nice stuff. Jealousface.jpg Th3 razor 17:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Who's to say we won,t be getting better stuff? ::: . :::SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:47, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::True. For now. Th3 razor 13:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Why M16A4? Is it true? Please, explain. I saw M16, but I think it could be M16A2, isn't it? 16:12, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmm, quite possible. I'm no guns expert, so I have no idea. I'll change to simply "M16" to avoid any confusion. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : :Guys, AKS-74U - Sub machine gun, read Wikipedia. 03:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Guys, AKS-74u is we don't know what. Use logic, it's a video game. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 10:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: ::The AKS-74U is a compact carbine. Submachine guns fire pistol sized cartridges like the 9x19mm Parabellum. The AKS-74U fires the 5.45x39mm cartridge, hence making it a carbine. EDIT: Also, I forgot to sign it. Th3 razor 18:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::And by using logic, SSD meant that since this is a game, DICE could make the AKS-74u a breed of puppy for all they care. But since they want to go for realism this time around (minus a full-auto M16A4, facepalm.bmp), that would certainly make you right. It's been classified as an SMG before, however, for the sake of easiness. 04:43, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I kinda got that, but I was reffering to the post above SSD's post. Even Wikipedia says it's a carbine. Th3 razor 14:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Where do you get information about P90 appearance? Is it true? 18:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::There's a pic of a guy holding one on IGN, anon. I'd add it to the page, but we don't like watermarked images on the wiki (found that out the hard way long ago). 21:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) 4X rifle scope IMO that shouldn't link to "4X rifle scope" because in BFBC2 it refers to the specialization; whereas, in BF3 it would probably refer to the actual scope itself. I mean, if in-game it's actually called a Trijicon ACOG, shouldn't that be its proper name here either which way? Or if it's called combat scope, for instance. I think there should be no link to it in the first place on this template until the actual name is confirmed. And are we going to move the whole article to Trijicon (or whatever it's called) in that case, or are we going to leave the BFBC2 and BF3 versions separate? And who's to say it's strictly a 4x scope and not a 6x scope? Or any other magnification for that matter. Or maybe the zoom is variable. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:29, June 9, 2011 (UTC) possible leaked Alpha videos? Is this sufficient evidence to add to confirmed weapons? I haven't watched it all yet, but the second video shows the M1014 (a shotgun). http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/7437574.page :We cannot include content derived from leaked videos, for legal reasons - 12:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) 7/21/11-- Weapons confirmed by DICE As of today, 7/21, the lead gameplay designer at DICE, Alan Kertz, confirmed the G3 rifle and M-416 assault rifle on his Twitter account @Demize99. This list is currently locked to editing, someone with the correct permissions check the evidence on Demize99's twitter and add said weapons to list? 19:10, August 4, 2011 (UTC) M1911! Add this gun to the pistols section! M1014 An M1014 has been spotted in Alpha Gameplay. Battlefield 3 weapons dont know if anyones seen or if anyone knows about this but: Battlefield 3 weapon list never done anything like this before so sorry if its not proffessional. AEK-971 seen in official SPECACT pic The new SPECACT skins picture from DICE shows the Assualt Class with an AEK-971. Also, the M416 is seen in the killfeed (0:52 seconds) of the Métro trailer #2, not leaked footage ~~Arrow2Actual~~ 870MCS Shotgun 870MCS shotgun on co-op gameplay here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfaiWmyPwuU Pickup text show up around 4:00 ~~Zakhai~~ New Confirms. New confirmed guns up on BFp. So, Zakhai, all that "crap" you took down is confirmed. Info chart My recent change As per prior disscusion on the fourms, I changed the template to match in game info. All rifles in the recon kit are now in sniper rifles due to them being listed as such in game. If were to stick to in real life catagoerys, the SVD would stay in sniper rifles anyways, and the m416 would have to move to carbines, being a modification of the m4 anyways. Jabberwockxeno 00:02, November 14, 2011 (UTC) A few things to be added/changed -The PP-2000's name is hypenated in-game, and the hyphen is missing here -The 93R is referred to as "93R" in BF3, not "M93R" -Add "Machete (SP)" to equipment section, it deserves to be there as much as the flashbang grenade. -Possibly remove "40mm Dart", as it isn't even in BF3 anymore, patched out. -Make the "Knife" link read "Knife / ACB-90", much like how the M4 Carbine link reads "M4A1 / M4" ArrowTwoActual (talk) 16:01, August 11, 2012 (UTC)